Don't Do Anything Idiotic
by readlovehappiness
Summary: "If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't do anything idiotic?" I asked him.  Eclare! You should just click the link and read to find out what's going on because we all know that not many people can write a good summary. Please be nice in reviews
1. Chapter 1

Clare

I walked into Degrassi pulling my sleeves farther down my arms so that they were folded over my hands. I hung head low so that my bangs fell over my bruised skin which I had tried, but failed, to cover with make-up.

I arrived at my locker and knelt down to grab the books that I needed for the day. Just kneeling made every part of my body scream in pain.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes." I heard as I was finishing stuffing my algebra book into my bag. '_Eli.' _I thought. I was hoping I could avoid him until English, if not the whole day, but obviously that plan had failed as well.

"Hi, Eli." I said standing up slowly gripping the locker for support. I turned toward Eli, my head still hung low, my eyes averting his completely.

"What's the matter, Clare? Afraid that you'll faint if you so much as glance at my gorgeous face." He was smirking. Man, his smirk drove me crazy.

"I'm not in the mood, Elijah." I said which made him gasp, melodramatically.

"Ouch. Using my full name, someone's cranky this morning." He was smiling. I turned to walk away, hoping he'd take the hint, but of course this was Eli we're talking about and he obviously wouldn't take that hint.

Eli grabbed my lower arm lightly to stop me from walking away and I gasped in pain. I hoped he hadn't noticed my gasp. He spun me around to face him. I looked up at him. The look on his face told me that he had heard me gasp. Eli pulled my long sleeve up to my elbow. His hand lightly grazed over the large bruise that had formed since the night before. He scanned my face quickly. My hand jumped up to cover the bruise that surrounded my eye.

Eli pulled my hand away with one of his hands and gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise. Even this slight touch made me flinch from the pain. Eli pulled his hand away and clenched it at his side. I could see the rage in his eyes quickly growing.

"Who?" He asked me through clenched teeth. I stared at ground and didn't answer.

"Who was it? Your dad?" I quickly shook my head. "Clare," he said lifting my head so that our eyes connected. "please tell me."

I could still see the rage under his calm façade. I couldn't tell him. If I did, it would end badly. Eli would go and do something idiotic, like always, and end up hurt, just like me. I couldn't bear to see him hurt again. Especially, not this badly.

"I can't tell you." I said quietly.

"I'll find out, Clare. I can't let you get hurt again." His voice was thick and rough.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't do anything idiotic? I don't want you getting hurt, too."

"Yes, Clare, I promise." Eli said in a very serious tone. I took a deep breath.

"Fitz." I breathed out. "It was Fitz."


	2. Chapter 2

Eli

"I'm going to kill him!" I said roughly. My hands were shaking from the anger that had been building inside me for the past five minutes.

"Eli, you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid!" Clare yelled at me. I looked at her and the bruises that contaminated her beautiful face. I couldn't let him get away with this. Fitz was going to feel my wrath, whether or not Clare approved.

"I don't care what I said. He hurt you and now, I'm going to hurt him." Before she could respond, I was running down the hall, heading towards Fitz's locker.

I heard Clare screaming my name as she followed quite a distance behind me. I ignored her screams. Fitz had her hurt and there was nothing she could say that could stop me from hurting him back. I spotted Fitz talking to Clare's stupid, jock ex-boyfriend a short distance away.

"FITZ!" I screamed, making him turn around and face me. Fitz saw the look on my face and smiled with sick triumph.

"What's the matter, emo boy? Is your little girlfriend hurt?" He was laughing now.

I didn't reply. Instead, I walked up to him and didn't hesitate. I swung my fist forward, feeling slightly satisfied at the sound of my fist hitting his jaw. That was, until he hit me back.

Clare

Eli's fist collided with Fitz's jaw. I screamed as Fitz returned Eli's punch with his own. His fist smashing into Eli's mouth with a sickening sound. He staggered a bit and wiped his now bleeding lip. It was split just as it had been the first time the two boys had fought. Eli hit Fitz in the stomach which left him knelling on the floor gasping for air until Eli jumped on him. A crowd of students had started to form around the boys. They were rolling on the floor, punching and kicking each other while the crowd chanted "FIGHT!" at them. Eli was on top of Fitz punching him repeatedly in the jaw when Principle Simpson ran down the hallway along with Coach Armstrong.

Eli and Fitz were still fighting on the ground when Mr. Simpson grabbed Eli. Eli continued to swing at Fitz who was being restrained by Coach Armstrong. Simpson was yelling at Eli to calm down.

"Do you know what he did to her?" Eli yelled. He wasn't trying to hit Fitz anymore. Simpson let him go. Eli was pointing accusingly at Fitz, but looking at the principle.

"Do you know what he did to Clare?" Eli wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was filled malice towards Fitz.

"Clare, come here." I walked over to Eli. He pushed the hair out of my face, revealing my dark purple bruise. Then, he pulled up my sleeve, showing Simpson the marks on my skin. The principle's eyes widened when he saw the bruises.

"There are more." I said tying to stay calm. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"The three of you, my office, now!" Simpson screamed.

Eli walked next to me; Fitz was in front of us. Simpson kept looking back at us to make sure Eli and Fitz weren't killing each other again. I took a good look at Eli's face. His split lip was bleeding as well as a cut across his cheek. He kept wiping away the blood that was slowly leaking from the wound causing a small streak of red to appear down the side of his face.

Besides the cuts, Eli had a red mark around his eye that I could tell would soon be purple and his hand looked broken. Fitz was much worse off. His nose obviously broken and bleeding, the sleeve of his hoodie was underneath it stopping the blood from running down his face. Fitz's face was covered in very dark bruises, darker than mine. Eli had obviously hit Fitz a lot harder than Fitz had hit him. He had probably done this on purpose, wanting to give Fitz the worst possible beating. He had succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli

I examined Fitz's face as I wiped at the blood that was trickling from the cut along my cheek bone. I smirked when I was the horrible bruises I had given him. Fitz would have the reminder of what happens when he messes with Clare for a long time. I smirked even wider when I realized that his nose was broken very badly. Man, I had hurt him bad. It cheered me up a tiny bit knowing that Fitz was in a ton of pain, until I looked at Clare. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about all the bruises she probably had on the rest of her body. I didn't look at her again until we got to Simpson's office.

Clare

We arrived at Simpson' office and were ushered inside. Three chairs were on onbe side of a large desk. Eli sat in the middle, I sat next to him on the left, Fitz was on his right. Fitz and Eli kept shooting each other death glares every couple seconds or so. It was a minute before Simpson began to speak.

"Eli just came up to me in the hallway and hit me. I was just minding my own business and out of the blue he was screaming at me, then he punched me. All I did was use self defense."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard." Eli said flatly.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I don't think it's best that you call people liars when I was the on trying to restrain you from continuing to attack Mr. Fitzgerald." Mr. Simpson stated. Eli slumped down in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you ask Clare what happened." Eli said angrily.

"Clare, what did happened?"

My mind flooded with a million images of the night before that ultimately led to her sitting in the Principal's office next to Eli and Fitz.

"It's a fairly long story." I said quietly.

"We have time, Miss Edwards."


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

Every second of Clare's story made me want to attack Fitz again and again. She stated of with how she had gotten the bruises that ran along her body.

"My parents were fighting last night again. I was starting to get really upset so I decided to take a walk . I knew my parents wouldn't notice if I was gone so I just slipped out the front door. I walked for about an hour around town. At about 10 o'clock I found myself at the entrance to the Ravine. I have had a few experiences at the Ravine, none pleasant, so I turned around to walke home. That's when I heard someone call my name.

"I turned around to see Fitz- I mean Mark, standing about five feet away from me. Mark walked over to me and started talking casually at first, but then he became violent when I told him I had to go." Clare's breath caught in her throat. I could feel my heart racing. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I needed to. I needed to know what had happened to Clare. I reached over and grabbed her tiny hand in mine. She was shaking.

" Clare, you can continue when you are ready." Mr. Simpson said. She took a deep breath and continued.

" As I was saying, Mark became violent." I clenched my free hand on the arm of the chair to stop myself from killing Fitz where he sat.

" Mark pushed me to the ground and kicked me multiple times in the ribs. I tried to get away, But he held me back. I couldn't run. . . He punched me in the face a few times and kicked me again before he stormed away leaving me on the ground, barely able to breathe."

A few tears ran down Clare's cheek. She quickly wiped them away. This made Fitz scoff.

"She's obviously lying. The two are working together, trying to get me in trouble."

"That's enough, Mr. Fitzgerald. Clare, if you would like to continue with today's events." Mr. Simpson spoke in a calm voice. Clare nodded and spoke again.

"This morning, I tried to hide my bruises. I wore long sleeves and put makeup around my eye. I tried my best to hide them from Eli. I knew that as soon as he saw them, he would do something idiotic. Eli obviously saw them and he freaked, to say the least. He ran down the hall to find Mark which resulted in the fight, which led to the three of us sitting in your office and me telling the story of what led up to all of this.

"Thank you, Clare. You and Mr. Fitzgerald can wait in the hall." I watched as Clare gave me a nervous look which was followed by Fitz smirking at me with and evil gleam in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm feeling really awesome because I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter:D P.s. anyone see the new 2011 promo! ? Who's pumped? I am! I'm trying to write a fic based off Fitz coming to Clare's door but so far that isn't going to well... but we'll see:) **

** Enjoy. **

** Love, Readlovehappiness**

Eli

I grinded my teeth as Clare and Fitz left the office. How could Simpson let Clare sit outside in an empty hallway with _him_ while I was stuck in here? How was I supposed to protect her when I was locked inside an office being interrogated by some middle aged man who obviously can't tell decipher truth from lies!

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I would like you to tell me what happened in your own words."

"Everything Clare said is true. I got angry and hit Fitz first, but I think that is the least important thing to deal with. You do realize that Fitz jumped Clare? What if he would have done something worse?" I shuddered at this statement because the only thing worse was forcing himself upon her and thinking about Clare's innocence being taken from her by force made me sick to my stomach.

" I understand that you are angry, Elijah, but there's nothing I can do until I get to the bottom of this."

"We are already at the bottom of it. Clare just told you every detail of what has happened in the past twelve hours! There's nothing to get to the bottom of! I beat up Fitz because Fitz beat up Clare. Which do you think is more important, a silly school fight, or a girl getting attacked in the middle of the night!

I was breathing hard. My whole body was shaking. I was a full minute before Simpson spoke.

"That's all for now, Mr. Goldsworthy. You can go to the nurse to get cleaned up, then head to class." I stood up and opened the door. "Oh, and Mr. Goldsworthy, send Clare in on your way out."

I walked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind me.

Clare

"He wants to see you." Eli said after he slammed the door rather loudly. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Eli, will you wait for me?" I asked. He nodded and sat down in a chair three away from Fitz. I opeded the door and walked back into the office leaving Eli and Fitz to glare at and hopefully not kill each other.

"Clare, I need to know if every word you said is true. I need to know you aren't covering for Mr. Goldsworthy." Stated Simpson.

"I'm not. I swear to God I'm telling the truth. Mark Fitzgerald attacked me.

"Okay." Simpson took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to notify your parents. And Mr. Goldsworthy's and Mr. Fitzgerald's parents as well."

"No." I said in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Simpson replied with a shocked expression on his face.

"No." I said again, a bit louder this time. " this is the reason I didn't tell anyone. My parents have enough to deal with. I'm sure Eli's parents and Fitz's do, too. I don't want you to call anyone's parents."

"Miss Edwards, it's school policy. I have to inform the parents, especially since there was a fight that technically involved the three of you." Simpson picked up the phone and started dialing a number. He stopped and looked up.

"You're excused." He said and continued to finish the phone number. I stood up, walked to the door and stepped out of the office, pulling the door quietly shut behind me.

I could feel the tear building behind my eyes. A knot had formed in my throat. I let the tears pour from my eyes when I realized that Eli hadn't waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so I realized as I was typing this that people may not realize that this is while Clare is in the office talking to Simpson. I don't know why I think that people won't get that but whatever but now you know if you didn't already:D and two chapters in one night(even though this one is short)! BOOOYYYAAAAAHHHH! hahaha I needed a little Adam moment... annyyyyywayyysss...**

** Happy Reading!**

**Love,**

** Readlovehappiness**

Eli

My hands were closed into tight fists. My sharpie colored nails digging into my skin. I grinded my teeth slowly back and forth, looking from Fitz to the door Clare had just stepped through. _Calm down, Goldsworthy. Calm down._ I took a deep breath to calm myself. I unclamped my hands, whose palms were now covered in little white crescents. I felt the adrenaline slowly stop pumping through my veins. My heart beat had finally started to slow when I heard and evil chuckle from a few feet away.

I didn't look at Fitz. If I did, I knew I would lose my temper and rip Fitz's head off. _How could he hurt Clare like that and just sit there and laugh? Laugh!_

"Calm down, Goldsworthy." Fitz laughed. "No need to get your panties in a bunch." He smiled slyly.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" I asked. "How am I supposed to do that when you hurt her, you hurt Clare?" I stood up and walked over to Fitz.

"Sit down, Elijah."

"No." I said flatly. He got out of his chair and looked down at me. His bruised eyes glared directly into mine.

"Do you want to end up like you little girlfriend?" Fitz growled through gritted teeth.

"You can't take me." I said.

"Maybe not," he laughed, "but I did take your girlfriend, if you get my drift." Fitz winked. Anger bubbled up inside me I pushed him up against the wall violently.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing." He sang. Fitz pushed me away and left the school. _Oh. My. God._ I gently lowered myself into the chair I had vacated moments ago. _Did Clare lie?_

I needed to get out of here. I needed to think. I stood up and left the school taking a quick glance over my shoulder as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note!: **Hello loveys, All I have to say is ... Success! Chapter 7! Not sure how many chapters I'm planning on making this story, but I think it's almost done... Which I know is soooo very sad for all of you *tear* hahah Any whoooooo I really hope you guys like it:) Enjoy!

Love, Readlovehappiness

p.s. It's my birthday on Saturday sooooo you should all say happy birthday to me! You don't really have to but I'd just thought I'd recommend it ;)

p.s.s. I'm sorry for this author's note. I'm like super hype because I've been eating m&m's with my name on them for like hours! THEY HAVE MY NAME ON THEM WHICH IS ***** ****! hahahahha yeah no names on the internet. Because the internet isn't always safe, full of creepers it is. Again I apologize for this note. You should have stopped reading after the first sentence.

Eli

Morty's engine roared when I turned the key in th ignition. I needed to clear my head my mind was racing.

Every event that had happened in the last hour flooded my brain. The anger I felt towards Fitz. The pain in Clare's voice as I ran away from her. The words that Fitz had said in a mocking tone.

'_Oh nothing.'_

Those words echoed over and over again in my ears. I turned up my music louder trying to drown out the words: '_oh nothing, oh nothing, oh nothing'._ With the bass thumping from my speakers, the guitar blasting along with it, I finally started to think clearly.

_There is no way Clare lied to me. No way. This must be Fitz's idea of getting back at me. Making me think he did something horrible to her so that I'd become so irrational that I would do something to get myself in trouble- no. No. He's too dumb for that. There's no way he could think up a plan like that. That means he must have…_

My mind trailed off. I couldn't think about what he had done. How could he do this to sweet, innocent Saint Clare?

I drove around a bit more just trying to keep myself sane. Concentration on the road and not on my horrible imagination that was running wild with all the possible situations that could have happened to Clare.

After a while, I stopped in a parking lot off of an unnamed road not to far from where I used to live, which really isn't that far from where I live now. I turned the key in the ignition, turning the car off. I took off my seat belt and hopped out of the hearse. I walked along a trail hidden by many large trees. I had followed this path many times before. The edge of the trees appeared before me, opening up to reveal a small park with swings.

I plopped down on the rusty, old swing closest to me. It creaked loudly under my weight.

"Jul? Julia? Can you hear me? I don't know what to do. You know I'll always love you, but I love someone else, too. Her name is Clare and… something happened to her… She won't tell me the whole story and I don't know how to help her. Please, Jul, I need help. I need your advice; you were always good at giving advice…"

I smiled, remembering the girl who would always have a special place in my heart. A breeze passed through the trees and I closed my eyes to its touch, like a cool hand brushing against my cheek.

"Eee-li!" I looked up at the sound of my name, the breeze slowly drifting away. My eyes were greeted by the sight of one Mark Fitzgerald.

Eli

"Hey there, Fitzy. What brings you around this neck of the woods?" I smirked.

" Just came to have a little chat about the girl."

"Oh really? And what is it you have to say about Clare, because I hope for your sake that it's something good."

"Yeah, it is. Or should I say _she was._" He was smiling devilishly.

"I would leave if I were you." I threatened.

"Why would I leave? Our conversation just got started." Fitz took a few steps toward me.

"Dude, she was soooo good, you don't even know." I was shaking. "And to think she chose to do it with me over you."

"She would never do that with a disgusting Neanderthal like you." I spat.

"I'm Disgusting?" he asked sarcastically. " Have you looked in the mirror lately? I'm not surprised at her choice." He turned around and started to walk away. After a few steps, he spoke over his shoulder. "To bad you couldn't rescue her in time. She was waiting for you to come save her."

I ran at him and grabbed his shirt. "Tell me the whole story right now!" He smirked and started to speak.


	8. Author's Note: Writing Contest

Hi everyone! I entered the Seventeen Magazine writing contest and I was hoping that some of you could take the time out and read my story and heart my story. It would mean so much to me. I know many of you love my stories (even though I can't seem to complete them)! If I make top 50 for this competition it would make me the happiest girl in the world! Please go to this site: /books/206189-Gone

It only takes 2 minutes to read my short story. Please, from one writer/reader to the rest of you take the time to read this story.

I love you all.

~ReadLoveHappiness


End file.
